Wolves in the Walls
by It'sIzzy
Summary: wolves don't lose sleep over the cries of the sheep Eliana Rivers is a teen werewolf with a pack that wants vengeance. Hunters killed their own, and now those same hunters are going to have to suffer through the pain that the Crescent Pack had to suffer through. Don't play with wolves because you're bound to get bit...
1. Teen Werewolf Blues

Beacon Hills, California is the one town where three families can be killed and no one questions it. They call it an accident, but we all know it was arson and murder. Then they accuse me of being pointlessly angry, and try to blame any and all accidents on me. What a _great_ town.

Almost everyone knows the name Eliana, and those who don't at least know the family names Rivers, Hale, and Calzoni. Our families died in two separate _'accidents'_ \- a house fire to kill the Hales and to kill the Calzoni's and Rivers, it was a brutal murder. Even though neither of them were accidents, they didn't do anything to help.

My sister Lilian, Ashton and Noah Calzoni, Derek, Laura and Peter Hale and I are the only people left from the two packs. The Hales were their own pack, but my family and the Calzoni's formed one pack that is run by the Rivers. Although a Calzoni can become an alpha, they have to prove that they're strong enough first.

On top of being a werewolf, Ashton and I have to go to high school and play nice with everyone. I'm captain of the girls lacrosse team, and Ashton plays for the guys team. Lilian and Noah were both the school captains when they were at Beacon Hills High School, so Ashton and I are expected to go for that too.

School started again last week, but it's a tradition that we don't go back on the first week. For the past year everyone has claimed that it's because we go and make out in some cabin in the woods. Before that I'm pretty sure that everyone just assumed it had to do with our dead families, which it does.

I don't like it, but all summer we've been tracking down the Argents, who were foolish enough to now come back to Beacon Hills. Lilian and Noah seem to think that it was one of the Argents who killed our families and the Hale family, but I am not sure. Maybe it was not all of them, as they have a code that prevents such things.

Ashton, Noah, Lilian and I are sitting in the living room, waiting until we have exactly 30 minutes to get to high school and university. We do this on the first day we go back because lets face it, none of us are keen to go back to school. No one wants to go back to that boring place.

"I say we kill the Argents and get it over with," Noah insisted, arguing with Lilian.

"We should hit them where it hurts," she argued. "They have a daughter. I say Eliana and Ashton pretend to befriend her and then kill her. I know that they can avoid getting caught if they kill her after shifting."

"Enough!" I snapped, my anger raging. "If you want to kill someone then go ahead, but leave me out of it!"

"We have to do something!" They both yelled back.

A low growl escaped my lips as I got to my feet and walked over to them. I'm the alpha, even though it's meant to be Lilian because she's the eldest. We're all born werewolves, so we have control over ourselves most of the time, but sometimes we don't. Lilian lost alpha status to me because of her lack of control. It's not something I like to think about.

The eldest or the most powerful are always the alpha, and I'm the most powerful but I was younger then my other pack members. My brother or one of my other sisters could have been the alpha, but that didn't end up happening. A lot of us are dead now.

"Last I checked I'm the alpha, not you!" I hissed, letting my eyes flash red. "I don't take orders from you, and you both listen to me! We are not killing anyone!"

"No, we're not," Derek agreed, making me jump when he suddenly entered the house. "What we are doing is helping Scott McCall learn to control himself. Do you think you can do that without messing up?"

Derek is a beta, and his sister, Laura, is his alpha. Our packs worked together when we were young, so we are all close now. I don't take any orders from him, but I do listen to his suggestions because he is older then me.

Lilian stormed out of the room, sighing loudly. Ashton rolled his eyes, but he wouldn't dare go and try to talk to Lilian. If she didn't try to kill him, I would yell at him for disrespecting me. Both Ashton and Lilian refuse to listen to me sometimes, and it makes being Alpha incredibly hard.

This Scott McCall kid has apparently suddenly become a lacrosse star, despite being on the bench all last year. Either he's on steroids and has been training all summer with no days off or he actually is a werewolf. I'm going with the second option because his mum is a nurse at the hospital and his best friend's dad is the sheriff of the police department.

He must've been turned by the new werewolf running around town whose scent I've caught twice now. Scott doesn't know what he's doing, and I doubt he fully understands what he is and how it's going to change his life. Everything that comes naturally to me is going to be a bit of a challenge for him, and I'm in his grade at school. I'm going to have to help him out. _Great_.

I can't even control my own back and now I have to help a bitten werewolf get it together. If it weren't so dangerous for me then I would leave him to sort it all out himself. Stiles Stilinski could probably just google some stuff and help out Scott.

"I'll talk to him after lacrosse this afternoon," I agreed, sighing. "We should get going. Thanks Derek."

School had gone smoothly and everyone had welcomed me back. Ashton was in a worse mood then usual, and I considered talking to him about it, but it wasn't worth it. He would just yell and I would have to pull the alpha card and that would make him even angrier.

I've spoken to both Scott and Stiles, but I didn't mention the whole werewolf thing. They spoke about it openly in the hallway today when Stiles asked Scott to listen in on a conversation. Both of them are going to get all of us killed if they aren't more careful. Why do I have to be a werewolf while in high school? This sucks.

The girls lacrosse team was pulled this year, meaning I can't get any captaincy back. That also means that straight after track, I have to go and speak to Coach Finstock, who won't be very open to having a girl on his team. All I have to do is show him my talent and he'll let me join the team, but that's if he even agrees to let me have a shot.

When I was told the girls lacrosse team was pulled, I was furious. Then I realised that if I play in the guys team then I might have some actual competition. Last year, there were only five girls teams and we easily beat them all. The guys team almost lost their championship game, and I want to be apart of a suspenseful game like that.

I had just finished the track meeting. My coach and I had agreed that if I could get close to my record or beat it without someone else beating me, then I could go and train for lacrosse. Surprisingly, I broke my personal record and easily beat the other girls. We have a new girl, Kaylee, who almost beat me, which is good. It means I have some real competition.

"Rivers!" Coach Finstock called. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Convincing you to let me on the team," I told him, spinning my lacrosse stick in my hand. "I know I'm a week late but I only just got back. You know I'm good, so give me a shot. Please."

"Fine," he agreed. "Alright, Rivers is up first! Go as hard as you can on her! Have fun, Rivers."

A sigh escaped my lips as I moved to the front of the line. I put my helmet on and flexed my fingers, getting ready. The coach blew his whistle and I scooped up the ball before running forward. I easily stepped the first person to try and stop me, but then I was up against Jackson Whittemore, who hates me and is a complete dick.

He went to ram into me, but I stepped back and went around him, easily throwing the ball into the net with a perfect shot. The goalie, Danny, missed it and then let out an audible sigh. Jackson threw his stick down in frustration, and everyone else went silent.

Seeing how I had just beat the teams captain with ease, I think I should be on the team. First line would be best, seeing how I'm actually pretty good at this, but I wouldn't be surprised if I have to sit on the bench. I'm a girl on a guys team. They won't want be to play.

"Rivers, switch positions with Jackson!" Coach Finstock instructed. "Don't go easy, Jackson."

I saw the grin on Jackson's face as I got ready to stop him. He thought he was going to get around me, but he's wrong. Girls lacrosse may be limited contact, but I prefer guys lacrosse anyway. It's a good way to take out my anger and frustration, and it's a good distraction.

Jackson scooped up the ball and ran at me, but as he went to step around me, I rammed into him and knocked him over. I scooped up the ball myself and then offered him my hand to help him up. He scowled at me and got up, off the ground himself.

He's handsome, but he's an absolute dick. He has a great jawline and cheekbone structure, as well as pretty blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. Not to mention, he's rich and has flawless skin. Even the freckles along his nose and on his face look cute.

 _"Who's that?"_ I heard a girls voice ask from a distance away.

 _"Eliana Rivers,"_ Lydia Martin responded. _"She always get what she wants. Don't go near her. People say she's crazy."_

By people, Lydia meant Jackson says I'm crazy. Jackson, Lydia, and their little group of followers tried to ruin me, but it didn't work. I'm better at sport then them, and I'm just as smart as Lydia. She likes to pretend to be stupid, so everyone thinks I'm better then her, but really it's the other way around.

Lydia is just as attractive as her boyfriend, Jackson. She has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, but carries herself as if no one can compare to her. Ever since I was six she's bullied me, and I hate her. She always called me weird, and when my family died she blamed it on me. Sometimes I wish that I could kill her, but that might mean the hunters catch me.

"You made first line, Rivers," Coach Finstock told me, sighing. "If anyone complains, just remember that we want to win. Some of our best players graduated, and now I'm stuck with you lot." He looked at me and sighed. "Jackson, Rivers, switch back. McCall, I want you to run at Jackson again. Don't run slower then my dead grandmother again, yeah?"

"Yes coach," Scott answered.

With my eyes on Scott, I walked back over to the line. He got ready, and then ran at Jackson. He moved around the first guy, but when Jackson rammed into Scott, he rammed back. I watched as Scott's eyes flashed yellow, and Jackson flew back. He was shifting in front of everyone!

I watched as Jackson landed on his shoulder, but then my attention went back to Scott. Stiles was with him, and they were heading back to the school change rooms as everyone checked on Jackson. I had to hold back my scoff because the team captain finally got what he deserved. I wish I had of been the one to hurt Jackson like that.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I saw Derek hiding behind the trees. He nodded his head in the direction that Scott and Stiles had run off in, so I went to go and find them. I had almost forgotten about my responsibilities just then.

Scott could be anywhere and doing anything now, so I ran off to go and find him. I caught onto his scent and followed it, knowing that I would have to enter the male change rooms, and then get out of there before the entire lacrosse team appeared. Ashton just happens to be on the team too, so that would be embarrassing.

As I entered the change rooms, I spotted Scott chasing after Stiles. Before I could stop Scott myself, Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher and hosed Scott with it. I laughed to myself, and then noticed that Scott had changed back.

He looked confused as to what had just happened, and neither of them had noticed me yet. I was standing right behind Stiles, but Scott was too worried about himself to check. What if I wasn't just like him? I would've screamed and one of us would eventually end up dead.

"Stiles, what just happened?" Scott asked, finally.

"You tried to kill him," I answered, darkly. "You couldn't control yourself on the field, and you let your anger get the best of you. When your pulse raised, so did the werewolf side of you. I suggest you get changed, go home, and then meet me at King's Diner so we can discuss what just happened." I turned to Stiles. "You better come too. Sorry you have to be caught up in this."

Before they could ask questions or argue with me, I turned on my heel and walked out. I heard Stiles ask Scott if he thought it was safe, but then I stopped listening. They would come to the diner, or they would be hunted down by me and I'm not going to be as nice.

I was sitting in King's Diner with a bowl of hot chips in front of me. I was just relaxing and enjoying my food when I heard the door open. This is a relatively unknown diner, with only a few people in here at a time. I couldn't have Scott and Stiles come over to my house, so here is the next best spot.

To my surprise, Jackson walked in alone and sat down across from me. I looked up from my phone, and saw that he was furious. Well, this should be fun...

He didn't speak at all. In fact, his eyes just stayed on the table and he stayed quiet. Something must have been bothering him, and I wouldn't be surprised if it had to do with the death of his biological parents. At least he never met them, and was immediately adopted by a caring, rich family.

Whenever I talk to him about his parents, I end up getting angry. He says he hates the fact that he's adopted, but I can't help but disagree. Lilian has had to help Noah, Ashton and I continue to go to school, and now that Noah's in university he has to do the same. His adopted family are rich and well-off, but I know that my family struggles.

Another thing we argue about is the fact that he's lucky because he never knew his real parents, and his adopted parents love him. I knew my parents, and I still remember everything about them. I still remember the way they looked and how their voices sounded, and even how they looked when they turned into werewolves. I remember all of my now-dead family.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was separated, but I can still play," he told me. "My adopted parents want me to go and visit the graves of my biological parents. I don't want to go, but at the same time I do. I want to know more about them."

"You should go," I said, simply. "They may be your biological parents, but they didn't get to raise you. You won't feel any of the empty pain that people who knew their dead biological parents feel. Maybe you'll feel sad, and maybe you won't. Worst case scenario is that you feel sad, but with that comes the urge to find out more about them. I think they would want you to know _something_ about them."

Jackson nodded and got up, not bothering to apologise for being a dick earlier. I watched him leave the diner, and then I finished off my hot chips. I'm starving, and that quick talk had made me feel sad, so I was distracting myself with food.

He's lucky that he never knew his real parents. It would make it so much easier if I couldn't remember my parents. Then I wouldn't feel the crushing grief, and the fact that everyone talks about their deaths wouldn't bother me as much as it does. Their death is my one weakness, and everyone seems to know it.

The door to the diner opened again, and this time I knew that it was Scott and Stiles. They hesitated before they sat across from me, but I didn't look up at them. I wanted to wait a minute or two so I could calm down and figure out what I was going to say.

After training, I had quickly gone home and then I had come here. It's not like Lilian wanted to talk to me, and Ashton was even more pissed. Noah wasn't home yet either, so I couldn't stop to talk to him about anything.

Stiles is an awkward kid. He's skinny and sarcastic, with an odd sense of witty humour. His answers can be evasive, but in an amusing way. He's incredibly pale too, but he's smart. His brown hair was incredibly short, and his brown eyes always showed energy and either excitement or confusion. There was fear in them earlier on, and I am glad that it's gone.

Scott is tan, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's muscular, and I know that he's a good kid but he can be a bit of an idiot at times. I've noticed that he's too quick to trust, and it's hard for him to accept that something might be wrong. He has the traits of a good alpha. Maybe he might even be a true alpha.

"How do you know about what I am?" Scott questioned. "Are you one too? Do you know Derek Hale is like me?"

"What?" I asked. "A werewolf? I'm one, you're one, and Derek's definitely a werewolf." Scott looked surprised. "Oh, please. Don't feign surprise with me. I'm an alpha, you're an omega. I could kill you with ease. You don't belong to a pack, Scott, and I lead one. Now, be honest, or I will make both your lives a living hell until I'm satisfied, which might be never."

The two boys in front of me exchanged a wary look, and I just laughed. They're so wary of me that they don't know to be wary of what Derek will do, or even the hunters. I know that Scott's had a run-in with the Argent's hunter gang already, but if it were the real-deal and they were out there to kill, then he would be dead.

They had some kind of silent exchange, which was good for them. If they can communicate with just facial expressions and learn to hide their emotional signals then I will never know what they are thinking or if they're going to attack me. It's bad for me, but maybe Scott will be apart of my pack and then I won't have to worry.

"I don't get why you want to help," Stiles told me. "You don't gain anything from it."

"Oh, but I do," I said, calmly. "You see, if Scott can control himself then I won't have to worry about all of Beacon Hills finding out about werewolves. If they find out about one of us, then the rest of us go down too. We're too close to each other."

"Are you the one who turned me?" Scott muttered, almost inaudibly. "Do you know who did?"

I tried to hold back my look of annoyance and disappointment because I don't know which Alpha turned Scott. It wasn't Satomi Ito or I because we would've took him into our packs by now. I want to ask him to join my pack, but I don't know if I can trust him, and I don't know if the Alpha who turned him will be angry.

"I wish I knew, but I don't," I confessed.

Whoever this new Alpha is, they aren't going to play nice and they definitely aren't going to talk to me...


	2. Lacrosse Stars

Lydia Martin has been in a worse mood then ever since Jackson got injured by Scott. She's insisting that he plays, and she half-threatened him in math today. No one else heard, of course, but I was still worried that he would do something ridiculous so he could play lacrosse Saturday night.

It's Saturday morning and I had just received an odd text from Derek. Well, by just received I mean that it's eight in the morning and I've just gotten up. Derek's text was badly written and clearly rushed, but I think he was trying to tell me that there was a body on his property and now he's being arrested.

Well, I guess that means that I'm going to have to go and speak to the police department. Lilian won't do it because she doesn't care about anyone but herself, and Ashton won't go with me because he's always angry. We've all been through a lot, but I don't understand why those two are only angry with me and not anyone else.

Ashton's year-older brother, Noah, is my boyfriend so I assumed that it had to do with that at first, but apparently not. Lilian's just bitter all the time, and it's probably because I'm the alpha of our pack and she isn't. She could try and kill me, but I'm stronger then her and more powerful so it might not work.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a red and black flannel shirt, and converse. My father's watch was on my wrist, and my black hair was curled. There was eyeliner around my grey-green eyes, but I wasn't wearing any make-up other then that. This is my usual outfit, but I switch around the colours of the flannel shirts or I wear other cute shirts.

Seeing how Derek's in jail, I suppose I'm going to have to see if I can bail him out. Hopefully they won't pull me in for questioning too. I have to play this lacrosse game tonight because Noah is going to watch, and Lilian might be there too. I don't want to disappoint them by not playing.

"Eliana, what are you doing?" Lilian asked, as I got the car keys.

"I'm going to go and see if I can bail Derek out," I answered.

"The hell you are," she scoffed.

Lilian's blue eyes were cold and icy, and her platinum blonde hair suited her well. She's as pale as I am, but that's all she got from our mother. She has a different father to me, so we look incredibly different. I remember when my father found out that Lilian was not his daughter. He had suspected it, but he was just upset when he got proof. He cried for days.

Someone snatched the keys out of my hand from behind me, and I spun to see Ashton. He held them above my head and then laughed at me. I wanted to kill both of them, but I thought about when we were young and how we all used to get along and that calmed me down. We are all each other has left and sometimes Ashton and Lilian don't realise that.

Ashton is a lot taller then me, at about six foot two. He's muscular and attractive, with a great jawline. His grey eyes match his brown-blonde hair that he could easily put in a quiff if he wanted to, and tan skin. His smile is charming, but he doesn't smile much. He's a massive asshole, and he makes certain people's lives hell.

I jumped for the keys, but Ashton just stepped back and laughed. A low growl almost escaped my lips, and I knew that they were trying to get me to snap. All I had to do was growl at them in a certain way and they would act like weak little wolves who weren't allowed to get any food.

"The Hales took us in before you could look after us, Lilian, or have we all forgotten?" I reminded them, refusing to let myself get angrier. "That, and our packs have always worked together. We owe this to him, and I'm just trying to be a good person, unlike the two of you. So give me the keys before I make you give them to me."

Even though he's taller and more muscular then me, Ashton knows not to mess with me when I'm angry. About three years ago I kicked his ass in the school courtyard, and everyone was talking about it for a week. He had been so embarrassed that his taunting stopped for three months.

To my surprise, Ashton just rolled his eyes and laughed at me again. Before I could jump and snatch the keys out of his hand, he threw them to Lilian. They both began laughing at me, and I knew that they would keep going, even if I tried to force them to stop.

Before either of them could begin to contemplate my next move, I kicked Ashton in the chest and then spun and grabbed both of Lilian's wrists. I almost crushed the wrist of the hand that held the keys, so she dropped them. I caught them on my foot and flicked the keys up, quickly grabbing them before turning back to Ashton, who was getting up, off the floor.

They were both furious, but I'm their alpha and they went against me. Other packs argue with their alphas and get annoyed with them, but at least they don't disrespect people more powerful than them for no reason. I have no control over my pack, and the other alphas in California all know it. I'm weak and one day they'll take me down.

"What happened here?" Noah asked, probably noticing how angry the three of us looked.

"Ask your crazy girlfriend!" Lilian spat, storming back to her room.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Noah, who was wearing low-sitting sweatpants and nothing else. His dark brown hair was messy, and his pretty blue eyes showed how confused he was. He's muscular, but not as muscular as his brother. Noah is more attractive then Ashton though, with an amazing jawline and a killer smile that could charm anyone.

He calmly strode over to me, and then pulled me into a hug. He knows how much Lilian and Ashton get to me when they're like this, which is quite a lot of the time. Noah could accept me as the alpha, so why can't the others? Why do they have to be so difficult.

I kissed Noah quickly, then pulled away from him. All of my stuff for the lacrosse game tonight was at school. Yesterday afternoon I had locked it in one of the lockers in the change rooms. I put my own lock on it so no one could take any of my stuff.

Now I have to go and bail Derek out, I suppose...

As I had suspected, but hoped it would not happen, because I asked if I could bail Derek out the police have asked to speak to me. They asked me why I wanted to try, and I explained that it was because he's been my friend since we were young. I noticed that the deputy was a little suspicious at first, but then she told me that Derek was still being questioned so I left.

For now, I am getting ready for the lacrosse game tonight. I'm just making sure that I have the right shoes before I go, and that my body is properly rested and hydrated. Noah had to go out and get something from the shops before, but now he was back and I was trying to watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians, but it was a little hard to focus.

Noah's lips were on my neck and he knew exactly where to kiss and suck to get a reaction out of me. I stifled a moan as he gently bit my neck in the right place. He sighed and pulled away from me, keeping his eyes on me at all times.

"El, are you okay?" Noah asked, taking my hand gently. "You seem distracted, and it's not because of Keeping Up With The Kardashians."

"Lilian and Ashton want out of the pack," I stated, remembering the conversation I had overheard.

 _'I can't do this anymore, Ash,' Lilian insisted. 'You can't either, so why do we stay? We could easily find another pack in another part of California.'_

 _'Let's leave then,' he agreed. 'It's not like Eliana or Noah will really care. They can take the new wolf in and be happy together.'_

I was furious when I overheard their conversation, but at the same time I was pretty hurt. Up until then I had just assumed that they were angry because they have to listen to someone other then themselves. I was even willing to accept that they thought I caused the death of our families because I still don't remember some things from that day.

"Hey, if they leave then you still have me," Noah reassured me. "We might be two omegas working together, but you'll always be my alpha when we're not in bed." I gently slapped Noah for the sexual innuendo at a time like this, and he just laughed. "Alright, sorry. Maybe you can turn someone. You know how, and maybe we can find someone who's life it will improve and who will accept it."

"Already planning what you're going to do when we're gone?" Lilian asked, walking into the room. "Ashton and I are leaving. This pack is weak because we don't get along. That's your fault, Eliana, because you're the alpha and not me. It should've been me because I'm older and wiser, but it's not. In a week we'll be gone, and we won't have to play happy family anymore. Just thought I should tell you."

Before I could respond, Lilian walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts...

I was in my lacrosse gear with my helmet on. I've scored already, but only once. Jackson, who told the team not to pass the ball to Scott or I, has scored the other three. The other team is on seven, and if he doesn't pass the ball to Scott or I really soon then we might lose the game.

As Jackson and the other teams captain crouched down for what's called the face-off, I got ready to scoop up the ball. The ball was thrown up into the air by the other team, and Scott ran forward. He jumped over another player to get the ball and then began to dodge and weave through all the other players on the field. As he ran past me and scored the goal, I noticed that he had shifted.

There was another face-off, but this time a player on the opposite team got the ball. Scott ran up to him and the other player threw Scott the ball. Everyone was asking if that really happened as Scott scored yet another goal. This time it went straight through the net of the goalie's stick, and everyone began to cheer.

The captain of the other team, called MFH, asked Jackson what Scott was on. Jackson's reply was that he didn't know yet, and I couldn't help but begin to worry. If Jackson finds out about Scott then there's no way that Lilian and Ashton will keep quiet about it. They'll tell their new alpha, who will probably come and kill me to get rid of competition because I'm a threat, no matter how weak.

When Jackson got the ball in this face-off, he had to throw it. He went to throw it to Danny, but I think something happened to his shoulder so the ball came towards me. If I wasn't a werewolf it would've hit me in the face, but I easily caught it and began to sprint down the field, ignoring the heavy gear that was slowing me down.

Dodging the MFH players was easy, and soon enough I was able to throw with only half my strength and score a goal. Everyone cheered again, and I could hear Noah's voice clearly. I smiled to myself and jogged back down the field, getting ready for what would be the final face-off of tonight's game.

Everyone got ready to go for the ball as both Jackson and the MFH captain both tried to scoop up the ball. They knocked it away and Scott scooped it up, running down the field. As he approached the goal, I could sense that he was losing control and so could Noah, Stiles, Ashton, and Lilian. He gained his focus for a second and threw the ball. As the siren went off, Scott scored the goal.

We won the game, so everyone ran forward to congratulate Scott for scoring the winning goal. He ran off before anyone could speak to him, which is either a good thing or a terrible one. I want to go after him and yell at him for getting Derek locked up, but that can wait. I'm not entirely sure that Scott can control himself, but this new alpha doesn't want me getting near Scott and I know it.

"You did great, babe," Noah greeted, kissing me deeply.

Noah pulled away and grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and kept grinning like a child at Christmas. I saw Allison Argent run off, after Scott. Stiles followed her after speaking to his dad about something that I didn't bother overhearing because everyone was congratulating each other.

I saw Allison's dad, Chris Argent. I remember meeting him when my parents were killed because he was in town and was brave enough to come to the funeral. Satomi Ito, Lilian, and another alpha called Deucalion were about to tear him apart before I commanded them not to. It was a funeral and no one needed to steal the day of remembrance for my family.

"Chris Argent, it's certainly been a while," I stated, walking over to him and seeming fearless. "Remember me? Eliana Rivers?"

"Yes," he said, quietly.

Chris knew that my family were werewolves and that I am too. He knows that Noah - who knows to stay where he was - Ashton, and Lilian are all apart of my pack. Soon he's going to know something else important too.

"Well, Argent, don't mess with my pack," I told him, just so only he could hear. "We haven't harmed anyone, and we're just trying to get on with our lives. So stick to your little code and don't kill anyone in my pack again, got me?"

Before he could respond, I turned around and walked back over to Noah. He protectively wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I saw him glance back at Chris Argent before kissing me and then resting his head on my shoulder.

I pulled away and turned to look at Jackson and Lydia, who were comfortably making out in the middle of the field. A scowl tried to make it's way to my face, but I forced it back. I have to go and find Scott now because someone has to show him the ropes, seeing how his alpha won't do it.

"Go find him," Noah insisted, knowing exactly what I was thinking about.

Kissing Noah one last time, I then ran towards the change rooms. No one would use them tonight because we own everything but our jerseys, so if that's where Scott is then he's safe. Well, he would be safe if Chris Argent's daughter hadn't of been the one to run after him.

As I reached the boys change rooms, I saw Allison exiting. She smiled at me and kept walking, not bothering to ask why I was there. She must have seen me with Noah, so maybe she assumed that I needed to talk to Scott or Stiles.

I entered the room and saw Scott smiling blissfully, while Stiles looked concerned. Neither of them knew that I was there, and they both got Derek locked up so I decided that I wanted to spook them. I don't see any harm in a little bit of revenge in the form of what's fun for me and maybe not for either of them.

Walking over to them, I let my claws slip out and I ran them across the lockers. It made an ugly screeching noise, and both the boys turned in my direction, but I was gone. I snuck around so I was behind them, and slammed my hand into one of the lockers. They turned to face me, and it was clear that they were both frightened.

"Uh, Thalia, this is the guys change rooms," Stiles said, awkwardly. "Oh, wait, do you want to talk to us about some wolf thing? Now probably isn't the time. Come back in like ten minutes, yeah?"

"Yeah, nah," I told him, not bothering to hide the annoyance from my voice.

Before anyone could fully comprehend my actions, I grabbed Scott by the shirt and slammed him against a locker. He tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I wasn't hurting him just yet. I could be choking him right now, but I'm controlling my anger.

"Why is Derek Hale in jail?" I asked, furiously. "He was trying to help you, dumb-ass! I was trying to help you too, but my pack is close to Derek's and I'm more than willing to leave you to fend for yourself!"

"Derek was released from jail!" Stiles yelled, telling the truth so I would let Scott go. "They said that it was an animal who killed the girl, and they think that Derek's just a normal human so they let him go!" I dropped Scott and turned to face Stiles, who looked frightened. "They identified the girl as Laura Hale."

Taking a few steps back, I let out a small exhale and held back the tears for my now-dead friend. I know who did this, but I don't know what I'm going to do about it. I can't take on another alpha, and I certainly can't fight one that's stronger than me...


	3. Torn Up

**a/n: the + means that it's a flashback**

It's almost been a week since Lilian and Ashton told me that they were leaving the pack, and despite my attempts to convince them to stay, they are still leaving. I've found someone that I may be able to turn, but I'm not too sure about it. Do I even want to have to teach another person how to be a werewolf?

Technically I am teaching another person how to be a werewolf, but Scott's been avoiding me and not answering my calls. It's frustrating because Stiles is ignoring me too. I saw him on Monday and he had the same class as me, but he turned and walked out. He didn't come back in until he was sure that I'd sat down.

All of this week has been a mess, especially since lacrosse training his been hectic. Jackson's being even more of a dick towards me, and even though he's my team captain, I refuse to take orders from him. I'm tempted to test his following and ask if I could be nominated as team captain for a week.

To make matters worse, not only is lacrosse hectic, but so is today. They found a bus with a lot of blood on it and during first period they wheeled out a man on a stretcher. He was covered in blood and even though they'll say it was an animal attack, I know that it was that new alpha in town. His scent is all over the poor dying man.

Noah made me promise that I would try and find a way to keep the pack together too, but that isn't going too well. Lilian and Ashton have already packed most of their stuff, and our bond as a pack is weakening still. Surely there's a way that I can convince them to stay in Beacon Hills, and with the pack. Maybe I can use this new alpha as an advantage.

I was standing by my locker, getting my books out, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. That was followed by a familiar pair of lips kissing my cheek before I was being spun around to face Noah. He bit his lip and grinned at me. I'd almost forgotten that he attends high school when he isn't at university.

When Noah finished year 11 last year, the school wanted him to go straight to university, but he wanted to finish year 12 with all of his friends. He also didn't want to be that genius kid in all of his classes for university. That's why he spends most of his time there, and only a day or two a week in high school.

"Hey babe," Noah greeted, kissing me. "Are you ready to go and get lunch?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling at him. "Let's go."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked outside. My lunch was in my locker for the next break we get, and Noah had his in his bag. We have different groups of friends who now all sit together, and a few of them like each other too so soon enough Noah and I won't be the only ones who are dating someone.

We made it to the table where our friends were, and I saw both Scott and Stiles out of the corner or my eye. I just ignored them and sat down with my friends - Luke, Mitchell, Kia, Ariana, Kyle, and Josh. All of the guys are Noah's friends and the girls are my friends. I suppose we're all really close now because none of us ever fight - well, not seriously.

Being an alpha werewolf and hiding it from my closest friends is really difficult, but I do it anyway. It's just not something they need to know about at all because if they know then they're in danger. They can't give anyone any information unless they know what Noah and I are.

Luke has brown hair up in a quiff and his brown eyes were trained on the table. He's average height and tan, with a muscular body and a kind smile. He's cute, but not anymore attractive then that. I like the fact that he's a kind guy, though.

Mitchell has shoulder-length sandy blonde hair that is straight apart from one part that he tucks behind his ear. His blue eyes and slightly tan skin suit him well, and he's only a little bit taller then Luke is. He's attractive, but in an odd way.

Josh is a tall, buff guy with parents from Argentina. He has slightly dark skin - which could be described as darkly tanned but it isn't exactly that - and black hair, as well as dark brown hair. He has a kind, attractive face and he's always smiling.

Kyle is African American, with short, curly black hair and brown eyes. His dark skin is flawless, and he's incredibly attractive, but there's no surprise that he has to deal with idiotic racist remarks every day. Despite people's racism, he's still kind-hearted and happy.

Kia has dark skin, but it isn't as dark as Kyle's. Her mother is Samoan and her father is Maori. She has long, dark brown hair that falls halfway down her back, and pretty green eyes. She's short and a fast runner, but has no interest in being on the track team. She deals with the same racism that Kyle has to deal with, but it's not as bad.

That leaves Ariana, who has tan white skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's the stereo-typical popular girl when it comes to looks and being rich, but she's actually pretty nice. Everyone likes her a lot once they get to know her, but before then most people assume she's really mean and don't speak to her at all.

"Let's keep it PG today, yeah?" Mitchell suggested, jokingly. "Wouldn't want King and Queen of the school walking over, would we?"

"No promises," Noah said, winking at Mitchell.

Mitch is referring to the last time that we did something as an entire group - which was go to a party - and Noah and I snuck off to make out. It was getting pretty intense until Lydia and Jackson walked in and interrupted us. I was embarrassed and so was Noah, but we both hid it pretty well.

As if summoned by our thoughts, Jackson and Lydia walked over. All of their friends were watching us, seeing how we're the second-most popular group in school. They probably told their friends to stay where they were, which was with Stiles. Scott and Allison were forced to follow the two meanest people in the whole school.

I could see the worry in both Stiles and Noah's eyes. They didn't know what was going on, and neither did I. Scott was avoiding me like the plague - Stiles following his lead - and I've only spoken to Allison once or twice.

Scott walked forward awkwardly, and then cleared his throat. Jackson and Lydia looked as if they would rather be anywhere else, and Allison just smiled at us all. We smiled back at her, but then my attention returned to Scott.

"Uh, I was wondering if you guys would join us on a group date," Scott told Noah and I. "We're going bowling and Jackson and Lydia decided that they were going, then Jackson insisted he needed real competition. I figured that we could all get to know each other a little better, seeing how three of us play lacrosse."

Noah and I exchanged a look quickly, in which we both agreed to go. We're only going to distract ourselves from the fact that our siblings are leaving the pack. It's also a good time to watch how in control Scott is because it's likely that his lust for Allison will make him shift.

"We'll go," Noah agreed. "It should be fun, right Eliana?"

"Yeah," I said. "Text me the details and we'll meet you there."

Plastering on my best fake smile, I pretended to be happy as Jackson and Lydia scowled at me. They turned around and my smile immediately dropped, then I stared at the table in shame. We need to go, but I don't particularly want to go on a group date with Jackson and Lydia around.

Noah rested his hand on my thigh as a reassurance, but it didn't do much good. I just have to find a way to sort everything out by Saturday, and I don't think I have it yet. Maybe Derek knows what to do...

Derek was staying in his burned down his, which confuses me. I offered him a room, but he declined it and came to this place instead. He may think about the good memories, but surely the burn marks bring up some of the worst memories he has.

I had visited him yesterday, but as soon as the police cruiser arrived, I snuck out the back of the house and headed home. He wasn't even surprised that I did this, but we had a conversation about this new alpha. I know that it was this new alpha who killed the bus driver, but I don't know who the alpha is and they won't come anywhere near me.

There's a man I need to talk to called Alan Deaton. He's a vet and the main consultant for the two current murder cases. They claim it was an animal that killed the people, and the police want to know what kind so they go to him.

Unknown to the police, Dr. Deaton is a druid and was the emissary to the Hale and Rivers-Calzoni pack. He used to help us out when we were unsure about certain magical things, but he's retired now. I plan to ask him about what to do about both my pack and this new alpha.

As I entered the veterinary, I felt out of place. I'm dressed for my group date and I'm wearing my black skater skirt with a maroon jumper. I had black high heels on, along with a black clutch that was on my shoulder. My socks for the bowling shoes were in there, but I'm not sure that I'll need them. My hair is curled and I'm wearing light make-up that includes eyeliner.

"How can I help you?" Deaton asked, as I walked over to the front desk.

"Deaton, it's certainly been a while," I said. He looked confused and I realised he didn't recognise me because he last saw me when I was a child. "It's Eliana Rivers. Instead of helping out Laura and I, you left us on our own, remember? I was ten and Laura wasn't much older, but we were alphas without proper guidance."

Deaton studied me with his dark brown eyes. He's bald now, and his brown skin shines in the fluorescent light. There's surprise in his eyes, and it's not only because I've shown up here six years after he last saw me. For some odd reason, he's surprised that I'm angry with him.

He left us all to fend for ourselves. Noah, Lilian, Ashton and I had to figure out how to run the pack all by ourselves. Laura and Derek were lucky because they sort of knew what they were doing, and their comatose uncle couldn't bother them. I became alpha and I had to figure everything out for myself.

"Eliana, you've become an alpha," he stated, surprised. "When your parents died, Lilian was the alpha wasn't she? How did you rise up the ranks without killing her? She would not submit to her younger sister, who was not even going to become a werewolf."

 _I was only ten and my parents had died not long ago. Lilian, Ashton, Noah and I were sitting in the living room, trying to figure out what we were going to do today. Ashton and I are watching TV while Noah and Lilian are speaking to each other._

 _"Elli, give me the remote," Lilian demanded. "It's time for me to watch something."_

 _"No," I argued. "I'm watching That's So Raven. If you want the remote you're going to have to fight me for it."_

 _Mother had warned me about making others in our pack angry, especially since I won't ever become a werewolf and I won't be able to defend myself. Lilian shifted because she was so angry, and I knew that I should be afraid, but I wasn't. She's my sister, and she's all I have left. I do not know for sure, but I do not think she will hurt me._

 _Lilian stormed over and grabbed at the remote, her claws scratching my arm. Her normally blue eyes turned red, and I froze in fear for a second. Then I let out a yelp as she lunged at me. Her claws grazed me again, but I held up my arm to push her back._

 _She went to yell at me, but then her teeth accidentally latched onto my arm. I let out a yell of pain, and then I knew that I was going to become a werewolf. My arm hurt, and so did my hands._

Why do my hands hurt?

 _I looked down and saw claws where my nails were, and I looked up in confusion. Lilian's red eyes slowly faded to blue, and I felt oddly more powerful. But I was afraid... So, so afraid of what was happening to me._

 _Looking past Lilian, I saw that my eyes were red and that I looked like a werewolf. My eyes were red, and that can only mean that I'm an alpha..._

"She accidentally bit me and we were both angry, so as her eyes faded to yellow mine went red," I explained, quietly. I shook my head to get rid of the memories. "Anyway, that's not important. I'm here to ask about this new werewolf running around town. I know you've seen the images of the two bodies, so I want your opinion. Not the one you gave the cops, either."

Deaton looked at me with confusion in his eyes, but didn't question me. He was probably just as confused as to how I became an alpha as everyone else is. I watched as he turned around and walked into one of his back rooms. As I went to follow, I hit an invisible barrier that was undoubtedly made of mountain ash.

Mountain ash weakens supernatural creatures, and it also keeps most of us out. In some cases, if you're a true alpha, you can pass through the barrier using all your strength. Some supernatural creatures aren't even effected by mountain ash, but it's rare.

Luckily for me, Deaton returned a few moments later with a set of photos in his hands. He slid them across the desk so I could look at them. I spread them out and saw that they were photos of the bodies of Laura Hale and the bus driver. A pang of guilt and sadness hit me when I looked at Laura because we were so close, but I pushed it away.

"It was definitely a werewolf, and a powerful one," I decided. "If it wasn't Satomi or I, then who was it? It couldn't have been Peter Hale because he's still in his self-induced comatose state."

"I'll call you if I know anything," Deaton assured me. He looked out the glass door of his veterinary. "You should go join your boyfriend now. He looks impatient."

I just nodded and walked out, mentally preparing myself for what may be the worst date of my life. I really don't want to be around Lydia or Jackson.

Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Noah, and I are all sitting in the bowling alley, in front of our lane. Allison took her time picking a bowling ball, and I just picked the one that fit my fingers best. Weight isn't an issue because of my heightened strength.

My head rested on Noah's shoulder, and he kept an arm around me. Lydia was the first to bowl, and Jackson was helping her out with it. She missed the first time, and then when she bowled again she only hit three pins.

I zoned out for a bit, but then when Allison got a strike I looked up and smiled at her. Lydia and Scott both congratulated her, and then Scott picked up his bowling ball. When he threw it, the ball went straight into the gutter. I cringed inwardly and Jackson started laughing, which was incredibly rude.

"Jackson, mind shutting up?" Allison requested, supporting Scott.

"I'm sorry," Jackson lied, trying to stop laughing. "Sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'."

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up," Allison argued.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers."

"Just aim for the middle, Scott."

"How about you aim for anything expect the gutter?"

How about the both of them shut up? They're bickering like annoying little children and it's getting on my nerves. Seriously, if Scott can't bowl then he can't bowl. It's not like it matters. Jackson should shut his mouth and Allison should stop defending someone she hardly knows, who could kill her by accident.

"Let him concentrate," I muttered.

Scott went to bowl again, and it was going well until the ball got to the end of the lane and went into the gutter. I let out a sigh and Noah didn't even seem to care, but Jackson was laughing again. He was really getting on my nerves and I'm more then ready to go home.

Jackson made a snide remark about Scott's pro bowling skills, but Allison reassured him that it was okay because they only just started. Unless Scott uses his wolf senses, which I'm going to ensure will not happen, his bowling is going to stay terrible. You don't just miraculously do better without shifting when you're newly turned.

Allison and Jackson bowled next, and both of them got strikes. Noah did as well, and it was my go next. I'm not the best at bowling, but I'm not terrible. I'm definitely going to do better then Scott and Lydia, which isn't much of a reassurance, but it's still something.

I picked up the bowling ball and turned back to Noah, biting my lip. Our eyes met and he just smirked, knowing that I wanted his help even though I don't really need it. He was going to make me ask at first, but then he got up and joined me.

"You look so hot," Noah whispered, sliding his hand up my thigh as we turned around. "Just focus on bowling, and not what we're going to do when we get home." Noah's lips were on my neck as he slowly pulled my arm back. "Get a strike for me and I'll be at your mercy in bed too."

Seeing how the offer was too good to pass up, I let my vision go red so I could focus better. I pulled my arm back and then threw the ball forward. It rolled down the lane at a surprising speed, and then knocked down all ten pins.

I turned to Noah, who grinned at me and kissed me quickly. We then walked back over to our seat and sat down. It's still going to be a long night...

At the end of the game, Noah and I tied for equal first, Scott was equal second with Allison, and Jackson was third. Lydia came last, which was no surprise. She acted like she sucked at bowling the entire time, just to please Jackson.

Now that I'm home, I know that Ashton and Lilian are ready to leave. They're stuff is all packed up, and they're leaving tomorrow morning. I have a way to keep them here, since Derek texted me after bowling with information that he and Scott discovered.

Lilian and Ashton were sitting in the living room, using their phones and letting the television play in the background. Neither of them looked like they wanted to hear me out no matter what I say, but that's what I had expected. They're going to want to listen soon though.

"You're staying," I told them, making them both look up at me with a glare. "Another werewolf is running around town killing people, and they're more beast then anything else. Whoever it is knows what they're doing, and they turned Scott McCall. I don't care if you hate me, but I do care if you put your lives, as well as the lives of Noah and I, in danger by leaving."

"Why should we bother staying?" Lilian asked. "It won't concern us when we're gone."

"Oh, but it will," Noah said. "See, if Eliana or I die because we weren't as strong as we once were, then it's your fault and no alpha is going to want you. No alpha wants a pack of self-made omegas."

Ashton got to his feet and he looked as if he was about to fight someone, while Lilian's eyes turned blue. They were both furious, but they know that we're right. Maybe one of them will kill me and take alpha status. Who knows with angry werewolves.

"This alpha just attacked someone involved in the death of the Hale family," I added. "He's on our side for now, and he'll kill people who are involved in the death of our family too. But what happens when he's done? He'll kill Noah and I, then he'll go after you two so it's only his pack in Beacon Hills."

"So you're saying that you think a Hale is the new alpha," Ashton deduced. "Or someone who knows them well because it can't be Laura and it isn't Derek."

"What I'm saying is that we need to be careful, and we need to be strong," I corrected. "We need to be a pack."

Lilian and Ashton exchanged a look and seemed to have a silent conversation. It was making me anxious, but at the same time I was proud that I was able to sway them to just think about staying. Noah wrapped his arm around me when Lilian and Noah both turned back to face us. I braced myself as they went to say something at the same time:

 **"Then a pack we are."**


	4. Don't Mess With My Pack

I told Argent not to mess with my pack, and that extended to Derek too! So what does he do? He threatens Derek in a service station and then either he or his sister shoots him! It's time that I speak with the Argents!

Seeing how I have a lot of things on next week, I'm going to speak to Chris Argent now. It's during school, so I know that Allison won't be home and she won't ask questions. All I have to do is speak to Chris and whoever else he has in the house, as they'll all be involved in his weak little hunting party.

Noah tried to convince me not to speak to the Argents about this, but then I reminded him that this is the town we live in, and that it was the Argents who killed our family. He then agreed to let me go, and he also agreed that I should go alone. Having him waiting in the car would let the Argents know that we're weak and worried.

Surely Chris Argent knows that if you mess with one member of a pack, or someone who is close to the pack, that you mess with all of them. If not, he still knew that if he messes with Derek that he messes with me. I'm an alpha now, and no longer a child. He's going to have to learn to treat my family and friends with respect.

When I had first found out about this, I had lost my cool. My eyes had turned red and my claws slipped out, but I didn't let myself fully shift. Before I could fully lose it, I calmed myself and decided to take a while to think about everything. Derek getting attacked and stunned by Kate was the last straw.

As I walked up to the Argent house, I listened to see who was inside. I could hear five separate heartbeats, so I assumed that two of the other heartbeats belonged to their two lackeys. They had gone with Chris Argent to harass Derek at the service station, and I don't doubt that I'll be seeing them again.

"Who are you?" A woman asked, opening the front door before I could knock.

The woman in front of me - Victoria Argent - is a merciless bitch. When she was last in Beacon Hills, she tried to kill my mother and father. I suppose she may have gotten her way after all, but I'm not entirely sure. That doesn't mean that I can't taunt her.

"Don't you remember me?" I questioned, as Kate Argent joined her at the door. "Does the name Eliana _Rivers_ ring a bell?" I paused to take in the emotionless looks on their faces. "Can I come in?"

"Let her in," Chris Argent commanded, from the next room.

I strolled into the house, confidently walking past the two female hunters. When I reached what I assumed was the living room, I saw Chris Argent and his two lackeys. I grinned at all five of them, as they stood together in an attempt to intimidate me. A weak attempt, may I add.

Victoria Argent, who is the merciless bitch, has short brown-purple hair and cold blue eyes. She's clearly in her fifties, and she has a horrible sense of fashion. It's expensive, but absolutely dreadful. Surely she could put her money to better use, like helping the children she's left to be orphaned.

Kate Argent is even worse then her sister-in-law. She doesn't go by the hunter code, which states that she can't kill innocent werewolves. She's pretty, with brown hair and eyes, as well as tan skin. She's fit and a good liar, so you can't relax around her for even a second. From what I can see, she has a taser of some kind.

The two lackeys didn't concern me at all because I know that they're not as good at their job as the Argents. Unfortunately for me, the Argent family has been hunting werewolves for centuries, so they know a lot and they're good at what they do. It concerns me, but I'm smarter then they think.

"Do you remember orphaning my sister, two of the Calzoni brothers and I?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch. "I remember you three even had the balls to show up to my family's funeral. My family and our family friends wanted to kill you, but I insisted that we should have peace for now. It was going so well until you decided to return to town and attack Derek. Kate stunning him was the last straw."

Even though I wanted to, I didn't allow my claws to slip out. I'm not going to threaten hunters in their own house. I may be an innocent werewolf, but I don't doubt that they would attack me if I was dumb enough to provoke them.

Kate reached for the undoubtedly powerful taser at her hip, and I eyed her suspiciously. Her two little lackey friends kept their eyes on me at all times, but Victoria and Chris tried to act calm. They don't want to harm a teenage girl just yet. Well, not again.

"I went to talk to Derek," Kate defended. "He got what he deserved."

"Did my family and his get what they deserved when you slaughtered them?" I countered, losing any self-control that I had. "I told you to leave us alone, and by us I meant Derek too. He's not apart of my pack, but he's still family. This is your last-"

"You weren't going to shift when we last met," Victoria Argent interrupted. "What happened."

"My sister accidentally turned me and I became the alpha," I stated, standing up and looking at all three Argents in front of me. "The werewolves of this town are apart of my pack or they're my friends, but either way, I look after _all_ of them. We don't want or need you here so just pack up and leave."

There was a curious look in Chris Argent's eyes, and I noticed that it was shared in the eyes of Kate and Victoria as well. If I wasn't so angry then I would've noticed the look, but alas, I let my anger control me. Anger is my biggest issue with controlling my shift.

Before I could turn and walk out of the house, I felt a sharp pain at my side. That pain was replaced with volts of electricity running through me as I fell to the ground, unable to get back up and run. My flesh was burning and I could smell it, but the taser at my side was sending too much electricity through my body and I passed out...

A howl was what woke me up from my dreamless sleep. It was the howl of a beta trying to summon his alpha and any other werewolf in the area. My first instinct was to run and go and find who was calling, but I couldn't move very far because my entire body was in pain, and I somehow knew that my feet weren't on the ground.

My eyes struggled to open, but once they did I saw that I was chained up. My arms were chained above my head and I was dangling from the ground. My body screamed in agony, and my instincts were still insisting that I follow the call of the other werewolf. All I wanted to do was be free.

If this howl is attracting me, then what about the rest of my pack? Are they being pulled into a dangerous situation? Are they all okay? Will they follow the howl and get hurt or will they control their instincts and stay safe?

The door to the room I was in opened and Chris Argent walked in, with his sister Kate. They had both heard the wolf howl, and they knew that I felt the need to leave. It's probably why they entered - so they can taunt me and get information out of me. I won't betray my friends and I won't betray my pack either.

"Do you hear the wolf summoning it's pack?" Chris asked. "Probably one of your pack calling for their blood-thirsty alpha. Did almost killing that bus driver and killing the man in the video store make you feel good?"

"Oh my god," I said, my voice hoarse and straining to be heard. "You think I'm the new alpha. It's not me and I swear I don't know who they are." I pulled at the metal chains around my wrists, but it didn't do me any good. "Why would I only just start striking back now? If I wanted people dead then both of you would be dead by now, but your not."

Suddenly, volts of energy ran through my body and I let out a yelp of pain because it was only a quick shock. Kate had a cruel grin on her face and I wanted to tear her throat out, but I stayed in control. If I shift then it's just going to get worse. I can endure the pain for now.

"Don't lie to us, and we'll go easy," Chris lied. "Why are you killing these people."

"I'm not," I insisted. "This new alpha turned someone, and I don't have the time to teach a new werewolf the ropes. I still have to learn them myself." My body hurt and I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep, but I stayed strong. "You know I'm not the alpha you're looking for, so what do you really want?"

"We want you to howl."

Hey guys :)

So this is just short and sweet because the next part is going to be more intense and there's going to be point of view switches, so it might be a bit longer then my usual chapters.

Anyway, I'm back from school camp and I somehow survived. I don't like anyone enough to spend three days with them without getting annoyed, and camp just proved that. Like, within the first and last thirty minutes of camp my friend spilled her water everywhere.

I'm hella excited for Teen Wolf's new episode tomorrow night, like yes. So keen. Let's go. Yeah.

Have a great week,  
\- Izzy


	5. Alpha

I had no feeling in my body apart from pain, but I won't howl. The Argents want me to call my pack and possibly a few other werewolves in the area, and they'll record my howl so they can use it again. There's no way in hell that I'm giving them that kind of power.

My eyes feel heavy, but I won't let myself pass out. I'm an alpha, and even if they just want to track down whoever is killing people, I won't let them use me to get what they want. Maybe they can make me howl in my sleep, and I can't have that. I am stronger then they are, and stronger then they think I am.

Tears run down my face and I so desperately want to beg them to stop, but I won't. I'm stronger then that. They can see me cry, but they won't see me sob or hear me beg for them to stop. When I beg, that means that I have nothing else left. I always have something else left, or at least seem like I do.

Chris Argent believes that I'm not innocent because I wasn't meant to be a werewolf, let alone the alpha of my pack. He thinks that I killed an older family member when I was turned by them or some ridiculous story like that. It's what he's telling himself so he can go against his code, and I'm going to tell him that when he comes back.

It's no surprise that Kate Argent is the one torturing me. She killed the Hale family and she killed my family too. She murdered innocent people in violent ways, along with the rest of her family, and if this doesn't stop soon then I'm going to fight back. The hunters deserve to be the hunted once again.

A yelp of pain escaped my lips as a large number of volts of electricity ran through me, forcing me to partially shift. I wanted to scream out on pain, but I won't. That's showing them how much pain they're really inflicting and I can't give them anything. I have to fight this and fight against them.

Kate Argent sighed dramatically and walked over to me. I forced myself to look human again, despite it meaning that I'll heal slower. I'm still half-human and maybe she'll be able to see that one day. Maybe she'll have to wait until I tear her throat out with my teeth. It would be self-defence, so it doesn't really matter.

"Give up yet?" I asked, my voice sounding weak. "You aren't getting _anything_ out of me."

"I think we should try something different," Kate decided, holding up my phone. She'd taken it from me when I was unconscious, which was totally unfair. "Maybe I should call that boy you're with. Noah, is it?"

Before I could answer, a powerful howl ripped through the night air. Even Kate heard it, and she looked interested now. It wasn't an alpha's howl, but surely it had been done over the speaker system... Like the school speaker system. It must've been Scott.

With a smirk on her face, Kate unlocked my phone and went through my contacts. Unfortunately, Noah's contact name was pretty obvious that it was him because of the emojis. She pressed the button to call him and the phone began to ring. Noah picked up almost immediately, and I felt dread wash over me.

"Eliana, where are you?" He asked, immediately.

"No hello?" Kate questioned. "Or how are you? What a charmer."

"Kate Argent," Noah guessed, his voice sounding strained. "Where's Eliana? What have you done to her?"

"She can tell you herself, lover boy. Don't worry, she's not dying _yet_."

I didn't want to make Noah worry, but I have to tell him to go to the school and figure out who howled so loudly and why. He would panic if I didn't say anything too, and I can't do that to him. I don't even want to imagine him in such a state.

"Hey Noah," I said, trying to sound strong and failing. "Babe, go find who howled. Don't come loo-"

A scream escaped my lips as Kate Argent shocked me with a taser. I heard Noah call my name, but my head was fuzzy and my sight was blurry. He sounded worried and I knew that for sure, but it took me a few moments to regain my senses.

"Noah, I want you to find the wolf who howled and not me," I insisted, Kate Argent opting to punch me in the gut this time. I let out a groan of pain, but shook it off. "I love you. I'll be fine."

Kate was furious and threw my phone across the room, but I didn't care. I can just buy a new phone. She won't get a reaction out of me unless she forces me to shift again. She's crazy and crazy doesn't scare me.

She stormed over to me and stabbed a knife into my thigh. I let out a growl of pain, and tears forced their way out of my eyes. I want to scream so badly, but then Kate Argent will get another thing that she wants. She wants me to scream, and then she wants me to howl. There's no way in hell that I'll do either of those.

As the knife was ripped out of me, the wound began to bleed badly. I couldn't look at it without feeling sick. Normally I'm good with cuts and blood and gore, but not when I see those kind of injuries on my own body. Then I get worried and it makes me feel like I'm going to be sick.

Seething with anger, Kate Argent took out a taser and pressed it right against my stomach. The pain was hard to describe, but it's how I imagine getting struck with lightning would feel. I let out a loud yell of pain, and I wanted to scream and sob so badly, but I didn't. She won't win. She can't win this time...

"You may as well just kill me," I told her, struggling to stay conscious. "I'm never going to scream, and I'm never going to howl."

With that, I let my body succumb to the darkness. It was a lot nicer that way...


End file.
